Bazinga
' Bazinga ' is a word used by Sheldon Cooper to accompany his pranks and jokes. It was first used in the season 2 season finale (S02E23), "The Monopolar Expedition." Notable episodes with Bazinga! are S05E07 The Good Guy Fluctuation (Leonard, who had just broken up with Priya via laptop camera/microphone, then gets frightened by a Sheldon rising from his hiding spot under the cushions "Bazinga punk. Now we're even.") and S03E14 The Einstein Approximation (Leonard unsuccessfully tries to pull Leonard out of a ball pit, Sheldon keeps bobbing his head up to taunt Leonard with "Bazinga!" before hiding back down in the ball pit), S02E23 The Monopolar Expedition (1) Sheldon: You actually had it right in the first place. Once again, you’ve fallen for one of my classic pranks. Bazinga! (2) Sheldon: Leonard, you may be right. It appears that Penny secretly wants you in her life in a very intimate and carnal fashion. Leonard: You really think so? Sheldon: Of course not. Even in my sleep-deprived state, I’ve managed to pull off another one of my classic pranks. Bazinga! (3) Sheldon: Did you bring the dehydrated low-sodium soy sauce? Leonard: Check. Sheldon: Freeze-dried spicy mustard? Leonard: Check. Sheldon: Flash-frozen brown rice, not white? Leonard: Uh, oh, sorry. Sheldon: Not to worry. I hid it. Bazinga! You’re in my spot. S03E03 The Gothowitz Deviation (1) Sheldon: You know, I’ve always wanted to go to a goth nighclub. Howard: Really? Sheldon: Bazinga! None of you ever see my practical jokes coming, do you? (2) Sheldon: There’s just no pleasing you, is there, Leonard? You weren’t happy with my previous approach to dealing with her, so I decided to employ operant conditioning techniques, building on the work of Thorndike and B.F. Skinner. By this time next week, I believe I can have her jumping out of a pool, balancing a beach ball on her nose. Leonard: No, this has to stop now. Sheldon: I’m not suggesting we really make her jump out of a pool. I thought the “bazinga” was implied. (3) Leonard: What could she possibly be talking about for so long? Sheldon: Obviously, waitressing at the Cheesecake Factory is a complex socioeconomic activity, that requires a great deal of analysis and planning. Bazinga! S03E04 The Pirate Solution Sheldon: So, that’s what you wear to an interview? Raj: Come on, dude, we’ve been friends for years. Sheldon: Oh, pulling strings, are we? Raj: Sheldon, for God’s sakes, don’t make me beg. Sheldon: Bazinga! You’ve fallen victim to another one of my classic practical jokes. I’m your boss now. You may want to laugh at that. S03E10 The Gorilla Experiment Sheldon: Howard? Howard: Yeah? Sheldon: Your shoes are delightful. Where did you get them? Howard: What? Sheldon: Bazinga. I don’t care. S03E14 The Einstein Approximation Leonard trying to retrieve Sheldon out of the ball pit. Sheldon: (Bobs head out of ball pit) Bazinga. (Bobs head out of ball pit) Bazinga. (Bobs head out of ball pit) Bazinga. (Bobs head out of ball pit) Bazinga. (Bobs head out of ball pit) Bazinga. S03E18 The Pants Alternative Sheldon: All right, you people ready to have some fun? You have a basic understanding of differential calculus and at least one year of algebraic topology? Well, then here come the jokes. Why did the chicken cross the Mobius strip? To get to the same side, bazinga! All right, a neutron walks into a bar and asks, how much for a drink? The bartender says, for you, no charge. Hello? S03E20 The Spaghetti Catalyst Penny: So, how you been? Sheldon: Well, my existence is a continuum, so I’ve been what I am at each point in the implied time period. Penny: You’re just coitusing with me, aren’t you? Sheldon: Bazinga. S03E21 The Plimpton Stimulation Howard: Yeah, um, I have a two-part question. Sheldon: Go ahead. Howard: A, are you kidding me? And B, seriously, are you freaking kidding me? Sheldon: A, I rarely kid. And B, when I do kid, you will know it by my use of the word bazinga. Howard: So you’re saying the two of you are going to be sleeping in the same bed? Sheldon: Yes. Bazinga. S04E02 The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification The episode where Sheldon turns himself into a virtual presence device (robot). Leonard: That’s it. Bye-bye. (Turns off the television with Sheldon's head.) Sheldon: (Turning the television back on): Bazinga! S04E04 The Desperation Emanation Amy: You wanted me to have a boyfriend, Mother. Well, here he is. Have to sign off now. My hunger for Sheldon is stirring in my loins. Sheldon: Oh, yes, it’s time for me to make love to your daughter’s vagina. Mrs Fowler: Oh! Amy: Thank you, Sheldon, that went very well. Sheldon: Agreed. Amy, I find myself wondering if we should actually engage in coitus at least one time in our relationship. Bazinga. S05E07 The Good Buy Fluctuation Priya: A couple of weeks ago, I slept with my ex-boyfriend. So, I guess we both messed up a little. Leonard: No, no, I messed up a little. You messed up a lot. Priya: Well, it’s not a competition. Leonard: Oh yeah, it is, and you won. I, I, I’m, I’m sorry, I have to go (closes lid on laptop as Leonard had been communicating with Priya through the camera/microphone on his laptop). I don’t believe this. Sheldon (rising out his hiding spot under the sofa cushions): RAWR!! Leonard: (jumps off sofa, breathing hard from the scare, looking at Sheldon dressed in zombie costume) Sheldon: Bazinga, punk. Now we’re even. Category:Trivial